wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Charcoal
Charcoal is a tertiary character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. She's a female SkyWing soldier residing in the Sky Kingdom. She's Combustion's mate and a friend to Flashover and Ore. She's Condor's sister and One-Eye's daughter. She frequently helps the White Capes on their mission in the Sky Kingdom. Appearance Charcoal is described as thinner and smaller than her other soldier companions. She has beautiful red scales with ripples of darker scales and yellow eyes. She also has black wings, a trait she shares with her brother, Condor. Biography A Destiny Found Charcoal is the dragon Frigga and Evenstar tend to on their way to the Sky Kingdom. Once she's healed, Frigga takes her on her back the rest of the way to the Sky Kingdom. Later, Charcoal and Combustion are playing Flint Shooter while Peril and Glow are at the Sky City Tavern. When Cinnabar enters the tavern, Combustion is shielding Charcoal from the captain. The day of Kestrel's trial, Flashover and Charcoal have the shift of guarding Frigga's dorm and making sure that Evenstar and Kite are safe. That night, when Corona, Glow, Evenstar, Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, and Peril are rescuing Kite (Congela), Charcoal is there to greet them and wish them luck. The next day, after Queen Scarlet gets shot by Glory's venom and goes missing, Flashover and Charcoal help the White Capes and the dragonets of destiny break out Kestrel and One-Eye. Charcoal is the first to recognize Condor and stops Frigga from killing him and Avalanche. She goes with the others to rescue Kite and battles Cinnabar's soldiers. She helps escort the White Capes to Whitecap's forge safely and says goodbye to Condor. Personality Charcoal at first is seemingly docile and weak, making Cinnabar target her for her abuse. However, as shown when she plays Flint Shooter with the other soldiers and fights the guards both to free her father and to save her nephew, she's far bolder than the other members of her troop. Family Tree Relationships Ore Charcoal seems to have a very positive relationship with her, working together with her and relying on her for assistance. The fact that Ore is willing to stand up to Cinnabar helps a lot. Flashover Her and Flashover are very similar in personality, Charcoal being more bold than Flashover. Thus, they both tend to work together often, and when they do, they work together well. Combustion Combustion is her mate, and it's clear that she loves him very much, as she trusts him to look after her while Frigga and Evenstar tend to her and she plays Flint Shooter with him. They fight together and they work together, and Combustion looks out for his mate. Condor Charcoal missed Condor a lot, lamenting on how lonely it was without him and how much worse Cinnabar was after he disappeared. She was the first to recognize him and she welcomed him with open wings. One-Eye/Flint She cares for her father very much, willing to risk her life against fellow soldiers in order to rescue him from prison. She trusts him a great deal and was willing to go with him to rescue Kite. Cinnabar Charcoal became Cinnabar's pin cushion in Condor's absence. Charcoal fears her and tries to avoid her at any chance she can get, and relies on the others to be spared of her wrath. She gladly joined the fight against Cinnabar's soldiers to rescue Kite. Kite Kite is Charcoal's nephew, and she clearly feels great sympathy for him, as she had to watch both him and her brother suffer as a result of Cinnabar, and now she suffers as well. She along with the others made the promise to keep him safe from Cinnabar and risked her life to rescue him. Glow Charcoal didn't really interact with Glow outside of helping her escape and joining her in rescuing Kite. However, she seems to trust her and values her input, as she fought with and followed her plan to rescue Kite. Frigga Charcoal was injured and allowed Frigga and Evenstar to tend to her wounds. Afterwards, she rode on Frigga's back the rest of the way to the Sky Kingdom and trusted her, especially when knowing that she had taken care of Kite after he ran away. Evenstar Evenstar was with Frigga tending to Charcoal's injuries. Knowing how close he was to Kite made her feel more secure in the small NightWing and she trusted him. Corona Charcoal and Corona haven't interacted much, but Charcoal was amused by Corona's humour and was impressed by Corona's shows of loyalty toward Glow and toward Kite. Peril Charcoal and Peril don't really interact outside of work, but did work with her to free her father, and had thus gained more respect for the burning SkyWing. Avalanche While Charcoal invested trust in Avalanche, she knows very little about her. Nevertheless, she was happy that Avalanche was there for her brother in his absence and was proud to fight alongside her to rescue Kite. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+